


A night at the gala

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex in Library, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason and Artemis get board at a gala and decide to sneak off and have a little fun
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	A night at the gala

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smut fic I’ve been wanting to write since there are not many Jaytemis smut fics at all. Hope it’s good enough.

Jason was board. He was watching all of Gotham elite talking and sipping champagne at the gala. He hated these things but as one of Bruce Wayne’s sons, he was expected to attend. Sometimes he wished he was still dead. Legally dead that is. He missed times when no one knew who he was. The woman who made him happy to be alive was next to him. He had invited Artemis to come along as well. She gladly accepted. She looked like royalty in her stunning midnight blue dress with a split on the side. Jason would much rather be alone with her at their home but he was not that lucky. 

He turned to tell her something but she was no longer beside him. He searched the large room for her but found only the crowds of people he cared nothing for. A minute later he heard his phone ding and when he retrieved it from his pocket, he found that it was Artemis. 

‘Meet me in the library’ the text read with a winky face. Jason smirked, knowing what she had in mind. He made his way there, noticing how no one caught sight of him as they were all too busy gossiping and laughing with each other. 

Jason opened the library door and slowly slipped inside. He walked further into the large library, remembering all the times he had spent here as a kid. This was definitely his favorite place in the manor. He heard the door lock and he smiled when he felt her arms go around him and he turned to kiss her. 

“I knew you couldn’t resist.” Artemis said between kisses.

“How could I ever resist you, princess?” Jason replied, pulling her closer. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies and suddenly it started to get hot in there. Artemis pulled away and looked into her lover’s blue eyes. She began unbuttoning his shirt and Jason felt his heart race. 

Oh the things she did to him. 

They were backed up against a table and couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Before they even knew it, they ended up in front of the large leather couch that sat in the middle of the room. He unzipped her dress and it fell off, revealing black lace matching underwear. She never failed to amaze him. 

She helped him out of his shirt and threw it somewhere on the floor. She then started to work on his pants. When they were off, she smiled to herself and pulled him close. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving how it felt. She could feel his semi hard member pressing against her to her delight. 

“Sit down.” Jason said. His voice sounded raspy and she felt even more turned on. She never minded when he toke full control. She did exactly as she was told and Jason got on his knees. He gently spread her legs apart and began peppering the inside of her thighs with kisses. He tugged at her panties which slid off her long legs perfectly. She closed her eyes as she felt more arousal building. Never had anyone turned her on this much before.

She dug her nails into the cushions of the couch when she felt Jason’s tongue on her clit. She tried to control her breathing but was finding it harder and harder as he began to lick and suck. She let out a soft moan and she knew if Jason kept this up, she wouldn’t be able to hold on. She already wanted to let go and feel the sweet release but she also wanted this to last as long as possible. Jason slid two fingers inside her and she gasped. She loved how he made her feel. She released the couch and grabbed Jason’s hair. Her head fell back and she moaned even louder.

“Jason,” she panted. Her voice was so desperate.

“I need you inside me.” She said as she met Jason’s eyes. As amazing as it felt to have him lick on her clit, she needed something more. She needed to feel all of him inside her and Jason waisted no time. He got up from the floor and suddenly he found Artemis on top of him. The couch was large enough so that one of them could lay down. Artemis straddled Jason and smiled, strings of her hair falling over her face. She removed her bra and carelessly threw it on the floor.

She stroked his member, loving how hard he already was for her. She watched his face as it twitched with pleasure. She knew he needed her as much as she needed him and she wasn’t going to keep him waiting. It wasn’t long before she guided his member to her entrance. 

“Fuck.” Jason groaned as he entered her. She started fucking him slowly, knowing it was driving him absolutely crazy. 

Sex was always intense for them. It was always something they were both great at as they knew exactly how to please each other and what drove each other crazy but as mind blowing as the sex was, they both knew they had something special. What they had with each other they never had with anyone else and they cherished that so much. The sex was definitely a great bonus.

After what seemed like forever, Jason couldn’t stand it anymore and began thrusting into her hard. He held onto her hips and she placed her hands on his broad chest. Her large breast bounced with each hard thrust. Artemis let out a loud cry of pleasure and Jason wondered if someone would have heard them if they happened to be passing by the library. 

The sound of this bodies together, along with Artemis’ cries echoed through the large library. Jason suddenly pulled her down towards him and kissed her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as he kept thrusting into her. His hands moved up to grasp her hair which she had done up in a twist. 

Jason stopped thrusting and moved her off of him so that they could move to the floor where a shaggy area rug was. Jason hovered over his lover as she placed a hand on his cheek. When he entered her again, neither one could hold in a whimper. She wrapped her legs around him and he began pumping faster. He wasn’t going to take it slow. He needed her. She was like a drug that he was hooked on. 

Artemis’ cries grew louder as Jason thrust deeper and harder into her and she dug her nails into his back. He loved being inside her. It was such an amazing feeling. No other lover had ever made him feel so alive. Hearing her call out his name was just hot.

“God, Artemis.” Jason breathed into her hair. 

The rug beneath them felt soft and they almost forgot that they were actually at a gala right now.

“Please don’t stop.” Artemis said, feeling as if she would cum any second but Jason wasn’t about to stop. He was getting close and he knew she was too. Her cries were getting louder until she began to tighten around his cock and he let out a cry of his own. Feeling her cum on his cock always felt amazing. It was a high he knew he’s never get anywhere else or with anyone else. That’s when he felt himself coming undone. He released a deep growl into her shoulder as he came inside her. Neither one worried about the consequences. They never did. They just decided to let whatever happens, happen ever since they made love for the first time.

They both breathed heavily as Jason gently collapsed on top of Artemis. She looked at him when he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

“Is something funny?” She asked

“We literally just had hot sex while there’s a shit load of people in the house.” Jason looked back at her and she smiled

“It’s amazing how much we can get away with.” She replied, attempting to get up but her legs were weak from her earth shaking orgasm. There was no way she was going anywhere soon.

“I think we should stay here for a while. Why rush.” Jason said, pulling her back down towards him. It felt a little too warm in there and the fireplace had nothing to do with it they were sure. A while later, Jason got up to grab a blanket from the back of the couch to place on them. He silently thanked Alfred for putting it there. Alfred didn’t want any of his grandkids getting cold while hanging out in the library. 

Jason almost chuckled knowing it certainly wasn’t meant to cover up after hot sex on the floor. He placed himself right beside his love, one arm draped comfortably over her.

—

Jason opened his eyes and realized immediately that he wasn’t in bed. The floor was too hard to be mistaken for a bed. It was clear that he and Artemis had fallen asleep in the library.

“Oh shit.” Jason said to himself as he began to sit up. He looked over to the find the love of his life still sleeping soundly. He smiled softly as he caressed her hair. What did he ever do to deserve her? He got up to search for his phone and throw on his clothes when he heard his name.

“Jason, what time is it?” Artemis asked, sitting up, the blanket wrapped around her. 

“It is.... Jason found his phone in the pocket of his pants. “nine thirty.” 

“Great, we fell asleep for an hour.” She replied frustrated, throwing off the blanket to get her dress. 

“I’m sure no one even missed us.” Jason said, pulling his shirt on. 

“We could stay here until morning and then sneak out.” Artemis suggested 

“But I’d much rather sleep in our bed.” She said with a smile. Jason smiled too, loving the thought that they shared a bed. He couldn’t wait to get home so they could get some sleep and maybe have another love making session before. It seemed all was right in his life right now and he hoped it would stay that way.


End file.
